Retention: Recur
by bebobobo
Summary: Lihat senyum-senyum itu, lihat ekspresi aneh itu, semuanya kini telah kembali hadir padanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Bountyvocca Present for Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge.


Dia berjalan tenang. Tegap dan berkharisma seperti biasa, tak ada satu pun yang kurang darinya walau sekarang putih telah mendominasi pirang rambutnya. Langkah kakinya teguh, tidak pernah kehilangan ritme ketenangannya sejak sedari tadi ia melangkah menyusuri jalan yang mengantarkannya masuk ke tempat itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya, ia membiarkan matanya menatap putih yang tercipta dari deret-deret bunga yang menggantung dari pepohonan _Plumeria_—kamboja yang menyembul, pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah biasa ia lihat mengingat seringnya ia kesana.

Dengan berjalan di sana, ia seperti merasakan dirinya sedang melewati kenangan-kenangan. Ia melewati deret-deret itu, melihat bagaimana semua yang ada di sana hanyalah kenangan, terwakili dalam nama. Terus ada di sana, memertahankan keberadaannya bagi siapa saja yang datang untuk sekadar mengingat dan mengenang.

Saat itu adalah saat di mana angin dingin yang menyambut musim dingin telah datang, berhembus merata membelai bumi, sesekali mengacak, memberantakkan, mempermainkan apa yang dilewati, tak terkecuali helai-helai rambut rapinya. Tapi dia terus melangkah, mencoba mengacuhkan dinginnya belaian angin di tubuhnya sembari menyesap aroma kamboja, serta aroma khas lain yang hanya dimiliki tempat ini sekalipun itu bukan aroma yang ia sukai untuk dinikmati. Hanya sekadar meresapi suasana yang sedang ia masuki, kurang lebih.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menangkap sebuah papan pemberitahuan yang menginformasikan larangan merokok di seluruh areal tempat tersebut, yang tanpa bisa dicegah membuatnya sedikit mendesah dalam hati, mengutuk kenapa beberapa—banyak tempat melarangnya mengepulkan asap tembakau kesukaannya dengan bebas, menolak tarian asap yang dihembuskannya bersatu dengan nafas udara yang ingin mereka jaga kemurniannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang tidak ada lagi pemahaman tentang adanya arti pada suatu hal bagi beberapa orang tertentu, apalagi bagi seseorang sepertinya. Dia sekarang ini hanyalah seseorang yang sudah tua, telah berjalan bersama waktu, mungkin tak rela melepaskan apa yang berarti sesuatu, dari 'masa'nya yang dulu. Bagaimanapun, usianya tetap tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan ini, merokok sudah menjadi setengah kehidupannya, cara lain bagi dirinya untuk menenangkan dan menetralkan diri, sehingga tidak hanya satu kali, rokok dianggap sebagai bagian identitasnya. Menghela nafas dalam, dia hanya mengusahakan dirinya untuk memahami cara beberapa hal berlangsung sekarang.

Mata kirinya yang sudah mulai terbingkai dengan keriput melirik sekitar, mengamati dedaunan yang beberapa telah tanggal dari rantingnya, tertiup angin dan bagaikan tak terkena efek gravitasi, terombang-ambing. Satu demi satu daun itu mengembara entah ke mana, menuruti belaian angin yang membawanya, untuk tanggal, terbawa, mengembara, sampai akhirnya menghilang sama sekali dari pandangannya, seperti sebuah daur teratur. Ia terus mengamatinya sembari memvisualisasikan serentetan _Tsukagirei_—upacara yang terkait daur ulang hidup—waktu itu, sampai langkahnya berhenti di sana, blok 103 deretan ketujuh.

Lelaki tua tersebut menjongkokkan dirinya sejenak sembari meletakkan sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan rapi di depan sebingkai foto. Sebuket bunga yang terkesan sekadarnya saja, diletakkan seperti menjadi sebuah 'ketukan pintu' darinya, yang sedang berkunjung di sana. Lelaki tua itu terdiam sejenak, membayangkan bahwa 'ketukan pintunya' telah terdengar, bahwa kedatangannya telah ditanggapi dan ia bisa segera mengutarakan keperluannya. Tapi ia tak kunjung berbicara, hanya tatapannya yang berubah menjadi semakin sendu, menyiratkan betapa banyak ungkapan yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada pria dalam bingkai foto tersebut, tapi tak bisa dipilihnya yang mana yang akan ia utarakan terlebih dulu kepada sosok di sana. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dan menghelanya damai. Dan kemudian dari bibirnya, seuntaian do'a pun teruntai, untuk sosok dalam bingkai.

Lama, pria itu masih berkutat dan berjongkok di tempat itu. Dia telah menyelesaikan untaian do'anya, mungkin itu akan cukup untuk diumpamakan sebagai 'basa-basi'nya. Setelah membuka matanya kembali ia tetap menampilkan tatapan sendunya. Mulai bermain kata hanya dengan tatapan, memutuskan untuk memercayakan batinnya daripada bibirnya untuk 'mengutarakan' semua hal itu, dia yakin lawan yang ia ajak bicara tetap akan mengerti. Dia juga terlalu sering kemari, entah sekedar berdiam diri sendiri seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang atau bersenda gurau... atau melontarkan segala makian atas nama masa lalu.

Ia kini beranjak berdiri, sebenarnya sudah terlalu sore untuk datang mengunjungi kawannya itu. Warna semu keoranyean di langit barat mulai menguat, merambat mendominasi seluruh langit dan perlahan akan bergradasi menjadi hitam—malam.

"Kau pikir kebodohanmu itu bisa terampuni... Heh, Marimo?" pria itu berujar lirih sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

Dia mendesah kembali, menghembuskan uap air dan karbondioksida yang mengepul dari bibirnya seperti asap akibat dingin udara sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan bingkai foto—yang menampilkan selembar foto sedikit usang yang menampilkan sesosok pria berambut hijau, memakai tiga tindik anting di telinga kirinya dengan wajah datar dan garang yang khas—bersandar pada patok batu pualam yang terpancang tegak vertikal.

Angin berhembus kembali, menggeresakkan bunga-bunga _Kiku_—_Chrysanthemum_ yang terbungkus apik dan tergeletak di samping sebuah _kauro_—wadah pembakaran dupa—pada undakan pertama kaki batu persis di bawah bingkai foto itu berada. Serentetan katakana terpatri pada batu pualam tersebut. Membentuk kata, menyebutkan nama. Sebuah _bochi_—tempat penanda peristirahatan terakhir sosok pada figura,

.

.

Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

Bountyvocca Present

for _Hitorijanai Infantrum Challenge_

**Retention: Recur**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: Repeat (1)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda**

Warning: **Ori AU**, contains lots of **Flashback**, maybe OOC, half of '**Retention**' story

* * *

_Cesss_.

Sedikit bunga api yang mendesis tercipta ketika dia menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pemantik api perak dari saku mantelnya. Saat itu ia telah melangkah meninggalkan gerbang batu bertuliskan '_Kyoto Reien_'—Kebun Makan Kyoto. Laki-laki berusia 54 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menikmati satu sesapan pertama yang terasa bagai menyalurkan suatu ketenangan unik yang menyelaras pada tubuhnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan menyeberang ke sisi kanan jalan. Mendongak ke langit sore yang menggelap diselimuti mendung yang datang. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, angin yang sedari tadi semakin dingin mau tak mau membuat kakek tersebut menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam kantong mantel yang ia kenakan. Setelah menimbang dan sejenak bergulat dengan pikirannya, kakek itu memutuskan akan melewati jalan Shijou dan Karasuma. Karena dengan melewati kedua jalan tersebut ia akan jauh lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan datang, pikirnya.

Sepanjang jalanan Shijou dan Karasuma memang diperuntukan bagi pejalan kaki. Mengingat fakta itu membuatnya tersenyum sedikit, sembari memuji pemikirannya yang masih cukup 'cemerlang' untuk memilih melewati jalan ini sambil mengangkat garis lengkung pada bibirnya yang sudah sedikit memutih—salahkan saja usianya yang sudah berjumlah terlampau banyak untuk yang satu itu. Jalanan ini memang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Memaksanya―sebagai seorang lelaki tua yang berjalan seorang diri―untuk memerhatikan setiap orang yang terlihat dan berpapasan dengannya. Saat itu sebagian besar yang dia lihat adalah gadis-gadis muda yang berjalan menggunakan _kimono_ dengan kesan yang tampak sangat _stylish_. Lengkap dengan tatanan rambut dan _make up_ yang melengkapi keindahan _kimono_ mereka, ada _kimono _yang berenda-renda, pendek dengan model potongan yang unik, bermodofikasi di bagian kerah, serta berbagai ragam keindahan _kimono_ yang lainnya. Melihat para muda ini, entah kenapa, sedikit mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya, masa mudanya saat ia masih seumuran mereka.

_Krek_, dia sedikit mengurangi kaku pada lehernya dengan sedikit memutar leher. Kaku lehernya ini benar-benar selalu mengingatkannya pada umurnya sekarang, selalu tidak menyenangkan rasanya ketika dia harus kembali diingatkan akan betapa tuanya dirinya. Kaku lehernya ini juga―dalam kesempatan ini, mengingatkannya bahwa ia mungkin tadi menengok sedikit terlalu lama ke arah para gadis-gadis muda yang telah melesat jauh di belakangnya. Tapi tenang saja, pikirnya sambil terkekeh pelan, matanya yang mulai berkantong dan keriput ini masih bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan mana yang tidak di antara mereka. Itu akan jadi referensi pikirannya sendiri, dia masih tahu etika bagaimana menjadi pria tua dewasa yang baik. Daripada berlama-lama memerhatikan para gadis yang hanya menambah kaku lehernya, rasanya tak ada salahnya jika ia mulai kembali sejenak ke masa lalu...

_Flashback_

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa, ini keren sekali!"

Suara Luffy tak bisa dihindarkan lagi untuk tidak memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Luffy, apa-apaan suara melengkingmu itu? Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!" seorang gadis berparas manis dan berambut oranye langsung mencubit sang empunya teriakan barusan. Namun, Luffy hanya semakin menambahkan cengiran lebarnya. Sepertinya mahasiswa _Facculty of Public Health_ tersebut sedang terlalu senang melihat penampilannya dan teman-temannya kala itu.

Luffy masih memertahankan cengiran lebarnya. Sekarang di ruangan ini, _Yukawa Hall_—_North Campus Kyoto University_, _gang_ Straw Hat sedang berkumpul. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan luar ruangan yang mulai ramai, tepatnya di _Yoshida Ground_ di mana semua keramaian berpusat ketika November Festival dibuka, suara para anggota sedang disibukkan dengan diri mereka sendiri, "Kita pasti akan jadi yang terkeren di festival ini! Shishishi," Luffy mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

Ya, November Festival. Sebuah Festival yang diadakan setahun sekali di Universitas Kyoto untuk merayakan ulang tahun universitas. Di sana akan ada banyak perayaan dan _stand_ yang pada dasarnya sama dengan festival tahunan biasa. Tapi lain halnya untuk _gang_ Straw Hat kali ini. Ketua mereka, Monkey D Luffy, mengusulkan untuk berpartisipasi mengikuti ajang _cosplay _yang diadakan oleh _Anime—Animation Circles_. Agaknya usulan 'tak biasa' khas sang ketua _gang _didasari oleh antusiasmenya pada sebuah karya _anime_/_manga _bertema bajak laut yang baru-baru ini tak sengaja ia lihat posternya saat beberapa bulan yang lalu berjalan-jalan ke Akihabara bersama _gang_ Straw Hat. Sedikit disayangkan, tak ada yang ingat pasti bagaimana dulu semua anggota mengiyakan saja usul dari ketua mereka tersebut.

Mereka telah lama memersiapkan hal ini, meskipun terhitung 'kilat' karena hanya memakan waktu seminggu. Diiringi keramaian khas kelompok Straw Hat, sepekan ini bagaikan hari-hari yang ramai. Tentu saja mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan upaya dan kerja keras mereka tersebut. Dari pernik terkecil sampai kostum dan segala aksesorisnya telah dipersiapkan.

"Aku adalah Mugiwara Luffy. Yeah, _gobugobu no pistol_!" entahlah, rasanya kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pemuda itu tak sama dengan kertas contekan lusuh—yang telah disiapkannya untuk penghayatan karakterisasi tokoh—di tangannya. Dia mengenakan rompi biru tua biasa dan celana selutut. Tak lupa sandal jepit murahan dan topi jerami yang senantiasa tersemat di kepalanya. Luffy berkata kalau sang raja bajak laut itu juga mengenakan topi jerami. Ya, memang terlihat seperti raja bajak laut… yang miskin. Biarlah.

"Hooooooaaaaaammm….."

_Bassssshhhhhh_.

"Hei apa-apaan kau, Zoro!" Usopp melonjak kaget dan langsung gemetaran ketika sang pemuda berambut hijau mengibaskan _katana_-nya terlalu dekat sampai hampir menyerempet lengan sang pemuda berhidung panjang.

"Hanya mencoba menghayati peran," ujar si pemuda hijau dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Mahasiswa _Facculty of Letters_ dengan tiga tindik anting di telinga kirinya itu memasukan _katana_ nya ke dalam sarungnya kembali. Perannya sebagai Divisi Tempur dan Wakil Kapten di kru Mugiwara tak perlu disangsikan. Sebagai kostumnya, ia memakai baju bergaris-garis vertikal merah-putih dengan kancing terbuka yang menampilkan dada bidangnya.

Tak hanya itu, dada bidangnya juga menampilkan kesan garang karena terdapat guratan luka melintang di sana. Usut punya usut itu adalah coretan _white marker_ yang digambarkan oleh Usopp beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan sang tokoh asli. Lebih lanjut, untuk menyempurnakan penampilan, di perutnya ia memakai haramaki hijau yang juga bergaris-garis. Memang terlihat aneh, namun sepertinya pemuda itu nyaman-nyaman saja memakai semua benda tersebut. Celana panjang dan sepatu kulit hitam biasa menjadi padanan dari atasan bergaris-garisnya. Dengan aksesoris tiga katana asli miliknya lengkaplah sudah peran sang Roronoa.

"Hah, dasar bodoh!" sebuah kalimat kembali terucap begitu saja oleh si gadis berambut oranye, menanggapi tingkah teman hidung panjang dan rambut kaktusnya itu. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah melihat kelakuan konyol nan abnormal dari teman-temannya. Sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kombinasi ekspresi penuh horor ia membentak, "Berhenti bermain-main! Kalian juga harus membantu yang belum selesai dirias!"

Adalah Nami, mahasiswi dari _Facculty of Science and Earth Technology_―si gadis oranye yang bahkan masih terlihat memesona saat sedang memarahi tingkah teman-temannya itu berperan sebagai Navigator. Di tangannya terdapat tongkat besi yang terdiri dari tiga bagian yang dapat disatukan. Namanya adalah _Perfect Clima Tact_, buatan Usopp. Dengan tampilan yang terlihat lumayan menantang―kaos ketat oranye bermotif bunga-bunga dan _hot pants_ putih, cukup membuat sang sahabat tak kuasa untuk tidak menatapnya terus menerus. Kalung emas dengan bandul kecil makin memerkuat warna kecantikan sang gadis.

"Nami-swaaaaaannn…"

Benar saja, Sanji terus menatap Nami dengan penuh 'cinta'. Nami hanya menghela nafas kembali, "Sanji-kun, kau memang tak pernah berubah dari kecil dengan sifat menggelikan begitu!"

Tak menanggapi Nami, meskipun tadi terpontang-panting karena bentakan si gadis, Usopp yang telah berhasil menjauh dari diameter jangkauan tebasan kejut dari Zoro menghentakkan ketapel hijau besarnya ke lantai dengan mantap, menimbulkan suara hentakan keras. Dia memasang pose gagah― membusungkan dadanya, mendongakkan dagunya, menampilkan ekspresi yang dimaksudkannya sebagai ekspresi berani, "Aku adalah Sogeking, si Penembak Jitu!"

Yang lain hanya menoleh sesaat. Hening. Tak mengerti bagian mana yang pas dari tampilan pemuda yang menggunakan baju bewarna biru muda dengan celana pendek hijau bermotif bunga, yang hampir sama dengan si gadis oranye. Susah menemukan korelasi yang pas antara 'penembak jitu' dengan sosok si pemuda.

_Buagh_. Entah darimana asalnya lemparan kaleng yang mengenai kepala pemuda berambut keriting itu.

"Haaahhh..." Nami menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan masih berdiri di samping Sanji yang terus memerhatikannya.

"Sanji-kun, dasimu berantakan tuh!" Nami mencoba merapikan dasi bercorak garis hitam putih si pemeran Koki bajak laut Mugiwara tersebut. _Gaaaaaaah_, Sanji langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menekan hidungnya kuat-kuat, nyaris tidak memercayai 'keajaiban cinta' yang dialaminya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ada cairan merah yang akan keluar dari sana. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengotori jas dan kemeja hijau pinjaman dari Robin-chan―tunggu, seorang _gentlemen_ yang meminjam jas dan kemeja...? Oh, tidak, bukan seorang Sanji jika dia tidak memiliki persedian jas dan kemeja. Tapi acara pinjam meminjam dengan dalih ingin-mempunyai-alasan-mengunjung-rumah-Robin-chan cukup ampuh untuk dia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sejenak terlihat Chopper yang semula berdiri di depan cermin melompat menghampiri Usopp yang terlentang tak berdaya di lantai. Tak terlalu berbeda, binatang kesayangan _gang_ Straw Hat itu hanya dipakaikan aksesoris topi lucu berwarna merah muda dengan simbol silang putih. Ia berperan sebagai Tony Tony Chopper, rusa kutub kelompok Mugiwara. Chopper menghenduskan hidungnya mencoba menyadarkan Usopp.

"Fu fu fu…." terdengar suara khas Robin, mahasiswi cantik dari _Facculty of Integrated Human Studies_. Wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut mengenakan baju hitam berpotongan kerah melebar bemotif corak spiral dengan celana tiga-perempat hitam polos berhiaskan ikat pinggang berwarna emas terang. Ditambah topi bermodel _cowboy_ dengan sedikit sentuhan modifikasinya sendiri, ia telah membuat dirinya sungguh menyerupai Nona Arkeolog kru Mugiwara. Sambil duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu yang nyaman, sedari tadi wanita ini hanya bertopang dagu sembari melontarkan tawa merdu melihat tingkah yang lain.

"Baguslah, kau sering tertawa akhir-akhir ini," Zoro melirik sekilas ke arah Nona Arkeolog yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis seperti biasa.

"Hei hei Marimo-man! Kau tak suka melihat Robin-chwan kita tersenyum?" suara Sanji tiba-tiba mengenterupsi. Rupanya ia sudah kembali ke mode normal, tidak terima melihat gadis 'pujaan'nya mendapat kata-kata seperti itu. Si pemuda hijau hanya membuang nafas malas. Tak berminat melanjutkan pertengkaran seperti biasa. Biarkan saja si alis lingkar dengan 'obesinya'.

"YOOOOOO! Bagaimana penampilan suppppaaaaa-ku, Bro dan Sista?"

Di tengah situasi yang sempat diharapkan oleh Nami telah menjadi normal kembali, satu seruan gaduh meruntuhkan harapan gadis itu tentang 'kenormalan yang akhirnya tercapai', membuat gadis oranye itu menampilkan ekspresi lunglai yang komikal. Semua wajah berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Perhatikan kemana arah pandangan mereka―arah jam enam, mendongak sedikit untuk memfokuskan mata terhadap sang 'objek' yang mempunyai ukuran tinggi yang tidak biasa, ke pojok ruangan di depan pintu kecil berlabelkan 'Rest Room'. Tepat. Semua mata hampir terbakar.

"SUPER CYBORG, RIGHT?"

Zoro dan Sanji menahan pandangan skeptis mereka. Nami menahan sesuatu yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. Robin melebarkan senyum. Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper hampir meloncat kegirangan dengan mata penuh rasa takjub. Apakah sumber dari semua ini? Lihat di sana, Franky mengenakan kemeja bercorak khas _Hawaii _tak dikancingkan yang dipadukan dengan, errr—celana dalam, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pria.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Franky... Kau mirip dengan cyborg itu!" Luffy berteriak tak terkendali dengan mata yang agaknya berubah bentuk menjadi bintang yang berbinar-binar.

"Yohohoho!" keluarlah kembali makhluk lain dari ruangan 'Rest Room'. Oh, mungkin ruangan itu memang memproduksi segudang makhluk aneh—untuk saat ini.

Makhluk itu mengenakan pakaian resmi selayaknya musisi ternama. Namun, ia nampak seperti tulang belulang saja...?

"Hha, kau nampak seperti tengkorak hidup, Brook! Topeng spesial dari kulit binatang asli buatanku yang kau kenakan menyempurnakan peranmu untuk menjadi musisi dalam kru!" Usopp tertawa senang. Agaknya pemuda tersebut tidak menyadari efek mengejutkan yang terjadi dari karyanya tersebut. Yah, biarlah, semua orang tentu akan bangga bila orang lain memakai karya buatannya, bukan?

"SHISHISHISHI..! Sekarang kita semua adalah Kru Bajak Laut Mugiwara" Luffy berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal di udara. Semua menyunggingkan senyum simpul, memang ini ide yang sangat menggelikan untuk mengikuti cosplay, tapi sepertinya menilik dari penampilan mereka yang berubah menjadi tak biasanya, rasanya semua berpikir bahwa 'ini menarik' saja. Biarlah walau ada satu atau beberapa yang menjadi lebih aneh, biarlah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang?" ujar Sanji sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Lebih baik mengakhiri persiapannya sekarang, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi.

"Yah, apalagi aku membawa _katana_ asli. Hmm, mungkin bisa digunakan kalau-kalau ada kerusuhan!" pemuda ber-haramaki tersebut menanggapi dengan mimik dan senyum serius yang hampir-hampir menakutkan.

"Bisakah kau tak memasang muka seserius itu?" Nami hanya menghela nafas lagi dan mulai mengikuti steman-temannya yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. 'Lebih baik dia tetap membawa pedang bambunya saja..' pikir gadis tersebut dalam hati mengingat pemuda kepala kaktus itu adalah ketua _Sport Circles—Kendo_. 'Dengan pedang bambu saja—ah tidak tidak, dengan tangan kosong saja seperti waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia sudah bisa mengalahkan sekelompok berandalan. Apalagi dengan tiga katana asli itu? Dia mau membunuh seluruh mahasiswa?' Ah semakin lama gadis itu mengenalnya semakin aneh saja hidupnya. Nami hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari Hall.

_Kreeeeeeek._ Pintu kayu tebal _Yukawa Hall_ terbuka. Siluet cahaya yang menyilaukan mulai tertangkap pandangan mereka, diikuti keramaian dan kemeriahan yang telah tersaji dalam festival. Para mahasiswa, juga orang-orang dari luar Universitas Kyoto terlihat berhilir mudik, tenggelam dalam suka cita terhadap aktivitas yang bermacam-macam dan menyenangkan.

"Waaaaaaaaw! Ramai sekali!" Luffy mulai berlarian menyelusuri jalan setapak dari pintu depan Yukawa Hall menuju jalan pusat lalu lintas Universitas diikuti yang lain, "Aku mau ke stand makanan! Gyaaahhh, Sanji! Di mana _stand_ yang diadakan _Facculty of Meal_?"

_Bletak_.

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun kita kuliah di sini kau masih saja tetap bodoh!" Sanji membenarkan kerah jasnya setelah memukul kawan sefakultasnya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik keramaian di sekitar. Mungkin ia sedang mencari stand makanan yang diinginkan Luffy, yang tentu saja pasti ada tapi bukan dari _Facculty of Meal_, memangnya fakultas macam apa itu?

Ah tidak, itu salah. "Ughh, mereka semua cantik sekali!"

_BLEEETAAAAK_

Kini giliran Nami yang memukul kepala sang pria pirang, "Sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke stand _cosplay_!" katanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka berdelapan pun mengikuti arah gadis tersebut melangkah.

_Yoshida Campus_ kini benar-benar disulap dalam warna-warni karya. Banyak sekali stand berjejer rapi yang didirikan oleh para mahasiswa. Tak ketinggalan sebuah panggung yang dihiasi dengan warna-warna ceria di tengah lingkaran jajaran _stand_ menampilkan berbagai aksi yang menakjubkan. Berbagai macam suara meriah terdengar, berbagai pemandangan menarik tersaji.

"Lihat! Ada yang main layang-layang!" Luffy menunjuk warna-warni kertas yang menghiasi langit biru. Bentuknya pun bervariasi yang kebanyakan adalah simbol hewan yang ada di mitologi Jepang.

"Oh, itu mungkin dari stand _Tako_—seni layang-layang. Mungkin mahasiswa dari _Traditional Art Circles_ yang mendirikannya. Hm, tak disangka ada yang memamerkan seni ini, padahal di kalangan kita, _Tako_ termasuk seni yang kurang diminati. Padahal kalau ditelaah baik-baik dari desain dan tradisi pembuatan layang-layang itu sendiri pada Periode Nara sangat menakjubkan." kata Usopp sambil mengelus dagunya memperhatikan layang-layang tersebut. "Kalian menger—?"

"Nami-swan... Lihatlah gelang indah ini, pasti cocok untukmu!" Sanji tiba-tiba sudah mampir ke _stand _aksesoris terdekat bersama Nami.

Sementara, beberapa meter dari _stand_ aksesoris, agaknya juga ada _stand_ yang menarik perhatian, "_Furoshiki_—seni membungkus barang, sepertinya itu menarik..." Brook memerhatikan seorang pemuda yang sedang membungkus sebuah kotak kardus.

"Apa menariknya membungkus suatu barang dengan selembar kain lebar berukuran segi empat?" Franky menimpali dan ikut memerhatikan arah pandangan Brook.

Di sebelah _stand Furoshiki_ ternyata ada stand yang menarik perhatian juga...

"Taman atau kebun mempunyai arti yang sangat penting dalam budaya Jepang. Hal ini sepertinya tidak lepas dari pengaruh _philosophy_ Shinto yang merupakan agama atau kepercayaan yang memuja alam." Robin menjelaskan dengan lembut kepada Zoro, Luffy dan Chopper yang sedang ada di atas Luffy. Empat makhluk yang disebut terakhir ini tampaknya tertarik sekaligus tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengarkan di sana. Dilihat dari kuapan Zoro dan tingkah Luffy yang memiringkan kepalanya sembari memerhatikan tanaman kerdil—_Bonsai _di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di _stand Japanese Garden_—seni berkebun, yang memang tampak cukup menonjol karena banyaknya ragam tanaman yang ditampilkan, juga karena display taman Jepang kecil yang menghampar di muka _stand_.

_Siiiiiiingggggggggggggg_. Angin berhembus pelan. Usopp hanya bisa berdiri terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "HEIIIIII KALIAAAAANNNNNNNN! KENAPA AKU TAK DIDENGARKAN?"

"Hha, Usopp marah! Kita lari tinggalkan saja dia!" seru Luffy sambil langsung lari dengan Chopper yang terlihat puas dan gembira melihat Usop diacuhkan. Ya ampun, sepertinya ketua _gang_ Straw Hat itu sudah menemukan permainan baru.

Zoro dan Robin pun segera menyusul dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

"Yoohohoho...! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"SUPPPPPAAAAAAA! Lari yang kencang!" Franky dan Brook langsung ikut menyusul mereka. Dengan segala keanehan mereka.

"Weeekkkk...!" Nami menarik garis lengkung di bawah mata kirinya sembari menjulurkan lidah mengejek Usopp yang ditinggal lari. Gadis itu pun juga langsung lari menyusul yang lain bersama Sanji.

"Hha, kalau bisa kejar kami Usopp!" Di antara derap kakinya, Sanji menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan memanas-manasi kawan hidung panjangnya sambil memberikan kekehan pelan.

"AWAS KALIAN SEMUA! TUNGGU AKUUUUUUU!" Usopp langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar yang lain.

_Pyar. Bugh_.

"Hei jangan berlarian!"

"Ups! Maaf!"

_Bagh. Gompyaaaanggg. _

_Meong_.

"Anak muda! Berani-beraninya kau menendang kucingku...!"

"Hei Topi Jerami! Kemari kau, bayar dulu _Ikayaki_-nya...!"

.

"Arrrggghhh...! ini pasti ulah kelompok Topi jerami itu lagi!"

.

.

"HHA…"

_Flashback__ End_

_Sreeeeeeek_.

_Shoji _tergeser pelan. Kini pria tua itu telah sampai di bangunan yang sudah lama ia anggap sebagai rumah tempatnya bernaung untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya tersebut. Selalu melegakan rasanya setiap kali ia telah sampai di rumah, rasanya hanya di rumahnya saja segala sesuatu bisa terasa tak berubah seperti yang terjadi di luar sana. Hanya dirinya, bersama waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan ketenangan, di ruang-ruang yang terhias oleh berbagai kenangan yang telah lama berjalan bersamanya... Ah, mulai kedengaran seperti orang tua saja dirinya, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggantungkan mantelnya di belakang pintu, lalu melepaskan sepatu kulit cokelatnya sebelum menggantinya dengan alas kaki untuk berjalan masuk ke rumah. Perlahan, tak lama kemudian ia telah masuk lebih dalam ke rumah sederhananya. Tak ada suara lain selain suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Kosong, pikirnya.

Ia terus berjalan melewati lorong _Yoshitsu_—ruang modern, menjajakan dirinya menelusuri lantai tatami yang hangat. Langkahnya terhitung pelan, terasa dinikmati dalam kemampuannya yang terbatas dan telah dimakan usia. Walaupun begitu langkahnya telah pasti mengarah kepada sesuatu yang ingin segera dilihatnya, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa terkikis oleh ingatan tuanya, karena sesuatu itu adalah satu hal yang disimpannya, sebagai pelengkap segala bagian memorinya tentang dirinya dan kepingan pelengkap tawanya, yang sudah lama terangkum rapi dalam hatinya. Di hari-hari tuanya sekarang, di mana ia telah seolah menjadi masa lalu yang tertinggal, rasanya hanya hal itu yang menjadi simbolisasi masa lalunya yang telah jauh terlewati, tambatannya kepada memori masa lalu yang masih ingin terus ia bawa dalam derasnya arus dunia yang telah berjalan.

Memori demi memori sempat kembali ia rajutkan tadi, dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Sebuah memori tentang tawa dan canda masa muda yang pernah dimilikinya. Kini saatnya dia menyandingkan rajutan memori itu dengan kepingan kenangan lalu yang disimpannya, untuk sesaat menghadirkan irama masa lalu dalam hatinya.

Ia kini berhenti, menggeser kembali _Shoji _di hadapannya. Sekilas ruangan itu tampak gelap hingga akhirnya sang kakek menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu tidak besar, berdesain sederhana dengan lantai dan dinding kayunya yang hangat, namun ruang itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Perabotannya ditata dalam susunan yang nampak serasi, terdapat rak buku dengan berderet-deret buku yang tersusun rapi di sisi sebuah meja kerja yang di permukaannya tersusun berbagai barang yang teratur rapi. Terlihat mirip, atau memang bisa kita sebut ini adalah ruang kerja. Pantas saja, ruang kerja yang begitu nyaman dan tertata apik itu pastinya milik seseorang yang menganut pribahasa kuno Jepang yang melegenda. Lima S; _Seiri_—Ringkas, _Seiton_ –Rapi, _Seiso_—Resik, _Seiketsu_—Rawat, dan _Shitsuke_—Rajin. Benar-benar tipikal dengan pria tua tersebut.

Sanji perlahan berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Tersenyum memudarkan sedikit kerutan yang menghias wajahnya yang sudah terlihat agak pucat. Ia dudukkan sejenak dirinya di kursi kerja kesayangannya, menyandarkan punggungnya di sana sambil menghela nafas pelan dan mematikan puntung rokok yang ia hisap pada asbak di atas meja. Menyesuaikan diri sejenak dengan ruangan yang telah ia atur sedemikian rupa peletakannya mulai dari fungsi kerja barang sampai frekuensi penggunaan barang.

"Uhuk—uhuk—" Apakah ia sudah bilang betapa merepotkannya usia yang sedang disandangnya ini?

Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencari sesuatu dalam laci meja. Sesuatu yang seharunya penting dan selalu ia bawa. Tapi entah kenapa tadi dia benar-benar lupa membawanya. Haaah, salahkan faktor usia lagi sajalah. Memang umurmu sudah berapa Sanji? 54 tahun, haaaah, benar-benar tinggal menanti 'berhentinya' waktu yang makin bergulir.

Ketemu. Ya, kacamatanya. Ia kenakan segera kacamatanya untuk membingkai pandangannya yang sering mengabur. Ia menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia menyenderkan punggungnya kembali yang makin berat di kursi empuknya. Ia memejamkan mata sekilas sebelum akhirnya memutar kursinya menghadap arah sebelah timur, ke arah jendela yang tersingkap tirainya, membingkai keindahan sore di luar sana. Dia melihat gerimis kecil yang terombang damai bersama angin, menemaninya menikmati kesendiriannya. Sebuah senyuman damai tergurat di wajahnya. Senyuman yang benar-benar tentram dan damai.

_Flashback_

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Luffy! Kau harus bergeser ke kiri sedikit!" Usopp sedikit meringis ketika dalam usahanya untuk mengatur ketepatan posisi Luffy di sebelahnya, kakinya telah sukses diinjak Luffy. Ia memegangi telapak kakinya.

"Tidak, Usopp! Pokoknya aku harus di tengah! 'Kan aku kaptennya!"

"Cepat bawa gelas _sake_ ini supaya kita lebih terlihat seperti bajak laut!" Franky berteriak sembari bolak-balik lari mengambilkan aksesoris gelas bir.

"Chopper! Jangan menggelayutiku terus! Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pawang rusa di foto!"

"Oi—! Yang depan menunduk, nanti yang belakang tak kelihatan! Mana mungkin kalian menutupi wajah tampan pangeran Universitas Kyoto ini! Ughh... menunduklah Usopp, Luffy!"

"Yohohoho!"

"DIAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN BERISIK! CEPAT FOTO SAJA PAMAN!" Nami berteriak mengalahkan segala arguman tak penting yang terjadi.

Sang lelaki tua, _fotographer_ di sana berhenti dari melakukan aktivitas pandangan-skeptisnya dan berusaha mengakhiri cepat sajalah kegiatan memotretnya di November Festival.

"Oke! Satuu—"

"Eh, tunggu! Menunduk lagi Luffy!"

"Duaa—"

.

.

.

"Usopp! Geser ke kiri lagi! Jangan terus mendorong ke kanan!"

"Bilang saja pada Luffy!"

.

"Ti—"

"HOIIII TUNGGU DIRIKU YANG SUPPPA!"

.

"—GA...!"

_C__TTTTTAAAAAAA__SSSSSSSSSSSS_.

_Flashback__ End_

Lelaki itu mengamatinya. Mengamati memorinya yang mengabadi.

Mengamati sebuah bingkai foto yang tergenggam di antara jemarinya yang telah 'menua', bingkai foto yang mengabadikan selembar kenangan masa lalu tentang persahabatan yang masih ia rindukan sampai sekarang, di mana di masa-masa tuanya ia hanya sanggup menghadirkan kembali segala manis dan pahit masa lalu dalam kilasan-kilasan memori yang teringat, atau melalui pengulangan segala momen yang telah terbingkai di genggamannya dalam benaknya. Lembar dalam bingkai itu telah banyak merangkum semua senyum dan tawanya dulu, juga segala keindahan masa mudanya yang terlumur manis oleh cinta yang menggelora dan hangat persahabatan. Lihat senyum-senyum itu, lihat ekspresi aneh itu, semuanya kini telah kembali hadir padanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah terlalu banyak suka, duka, canda, tawa, tangis yang telah mereka bagi bersama. Tapi sekalipun arus waktu kadang memisahkan jalan kita, kita semua akan terus berjalan bersama. Sampai matipun kenangan itu akan dibawa.

Sebuah memori dari dan tentang kelompok Topi Jerami. Ya, kami berdelapan orang dan teman rusa kutub kami, bersama _satu kepingan_ persahabatan.

* * *

Authors Note: Mencoba menampilkan ke-canon-an khas One Piece yang sepertinya nampak gagal. Biarlah. Kemudian seluruh flashback dalam Retention memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu. Jadi kami menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu, tidak sebatas yang diketahui seseorang (walau tetap terbatasi). Mungkin akan terlihat sangat membingungkan. Biarlah lagi. #plak

Jika ada yang ingin tahu gambaran foto yang dilihat Sanji silahkan cek di cover One Piece vol 52. Tapi tentu saja Rayleigh nya dihilangkan dulu.

Review? :)


End file.
